


Forever Family

by lylakatzcriss



Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lylakatzcriss/pseuds/lylakatzcriss
Summary: Kurt Hummel meets Blaine while being a single teenage dad. Follow Kurt and Blaine as they grow as a family.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Forever Family

**Author's Note:**

> I found this fanfic in one of my old notebooks. It was too cute not to post. I hope you guys enjoy.-Lyla

Kurt and Blaine had everything they could have wanted. When Kurt was a freshman in high school he did something that would change his life forever. Now he wouldn’t trade that one night for the world. He got his son Lucas Elijah Hummel. Luke is 6 years old, he’s one of the brightest little boys Kurt has ever seen. 

He loved space. Kurt didn’t really understand where it came from but he truly loved stars. Kurt and Blaine have been together since Luke was one. It took Blaine some time to get used to it. Being a teenage dad was hard alone. Blaine loves Kurt even if getting to know Luke was hard. Blaine made it work for Kurt. 

The real moment that hit Blaine that this was all real was when Luke called Blaine Daddy for the first time. Kurt and Blaine picked up Lucas from Rachel’s. They have been in New York City for a little over a year now. Date night every friday night was something they have been doing since they started dating. Blaine was holding Lucas since he had fallen asleep in the car. Kurt smiled at both his boys. 

“I’m gonna put this little one to bed. Why don’t you run a bath for yourself and change for bed. I’ll be in a few.” Blaine says kissing Kurt’s lips. Blaine smiles when Kurt moves to kiss Luke’s cheek. 

“Sleep well my little prince.” Kurt says as Blaine starts to walk to Luke’s room. 

“Daddy?” Luke says tiredly. Blaine’s eyes widened. Luke just called him Daddy for the first time. Trying not to cry Blaine says “Yeah bud?”  
He puts Luke into bed already changed into his pjs at Aunt Rachel’s. “Are you and Papa going to get married?” Lucas looks up at Blaine Kurt’s blue eyes looking back at him. Those pearl blue eyes   
he knows so well. 

“Would you be okay with it if we did?” Blaine asked Luke. 

“Papa and I would be lost without you.” Blaine smiles, not fighting his tears anymore. 

“You know bud, when I first met you I was so nervous. I was only 16. I didn’t know if this parenting thing was really for me but, you made it so easy. I wanted to make sure I was doing this right. Loving you has been such a blessing Luke.” Blaine says with tears falling from his eyes. 

“I love you Daddy. I wouldn’t want anyone else to be with Papa. You are it for us.” Luke says with a smile. 

“Thank you buddy.” Blaine says with a smile

“So you’ll marry Papa?” Luke asks 

“I think so. You think he’ll say yes?” Blaine says with a laugh 

“Are you kidding me? We have been waiting for you to ask for months.” Luke says laughing. Blaine hugged Luke before he fell asleep. 

And just like that they became a little family of 3. It wasn’t till a year after they we’re married. When Kurt asked Blaine to adopt Lucas, Luke was 5 when they asked him on Christmas morning.

Luke ran into Kurt and Blaine’s room the second he woke up. “Daddy! Papa! Wake up! It’s Christmas!” 

Blaine moved when he felt a kick to his side. Blaine smiled and grabbed Luke and started tickling him. “Daddy stop. Daddy we gotta go see if Santa came.” Kurt starts waking up when he hears the excitement from his son.

“Is someone ready to open presents?” Kurt says. 

“Yes Papa!” Luke jumps out of bed and runs down stairs. 

“That boy has way too much energy this early in the morning.” Blaine says smiling, kissing kurt before getting out of bed. 

“Merry Christmas love.” Blaine says 

“Merry Christmas honey.”Kurt says kissing Blaine again.  
Blaine walks to the kitchen as Kurt goes to the couch seeing Luke started opening already. Blaine made two cups of coffee and handed one to kurt. 

“Thank you love.” Kurt says

“You’re welcome babe.” Blaine says sitting down next to him. 

“Papa Papa look I got a switch lite!” Luke says forgetting all the other gifts. 

“That one must be from santa.”Kurt says with a smile. 

“You and Daddy have gifts too.” Kurt says, giving Kurt a small box.

“What did you do?” Kurt says as he leans against Blaine.

“You know I don’t get to really spoil you that much so I thought Christmas was my best shot. I hope you live it love.” Blaine says 

Kurt unwraps the box and slowly opens it. Kurt gasps. He noticed a heart with three different birthstones. “Blaine honey, this is beautiful.” 

“I wanted to get you something that represented our family. You two have truly saved me and I can’t thank you enough for loving me the way you do. Having Lucas as a son is truly the greatest blessing of all. I hope one day we can add to it. I would love to watch our family grow. If that’s something you want?” Blaine says nervously. 

“You want another baby? With me?” Kurt says tears in his eyes. 

“Oh baby. I wouldn’t want to do this with anyone else. You're kinda stuck with me.” Blaine says laughing. 

“Daddy your turn!” Luke hands Blaine a small bag. 

Blaine looks between his two boys. He opens the bag and finds papers. He starts reading them and tears start to fall. 

“Adoption papers?” Blaine asks looking and Luke then at Kurt. 

“Would you be my forever daddy/” Luke says with a smile. 

Blaine looks at Kurt and all Kurt does is nod. 

“Of course, I would love nothing more than to be your forever daddy.” Blaine says as Luke runs into him with a hug. 

Blaine looks over at Kurt “Thank you. I love you both so much.”   
“And we love you.” Kurt says joining his boys in a family hug.


End file.
